crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
Taters/Season 1 Episode 2
Taters - Season 1 Episode 2 is the second episode written for a possible future cartoon series by THAX-39, also originally written with their friend. Episode Premise A report is sent in to King Tryin McLine Frechicken the Third about a large old tree that was cut down while building Taters Scooter Race Park. Ryder and his buddies only have until the weekend to get another large tree at the race course or the park will be taken down, and it's Thursday! Will the power of scooter racing, can Ryder and his friends grow a new tree before it's too late?! Characters Starring in the Episode *Ryder the Weasel *Skylon the Unlucky Fox *Raiko the Red Squirrel *Blue Jay *King Tryin' McLine Frechicken the Third *Collie *Platypus *Porcupine Script Taters Scooter Race Park Shot from above showing Ryder, Skylon and Raiko racing around the track just for fun. It shows Raiko riding on his scooter, when suddenly, Blue Jay comes out of nowhere on a scooter, slamming into Raiko and they both fall over. (From Raiko's point of view) Blue Jay pops his head up and waves. Blue Jay: "HEY DARE RAIKO! READY FO A RACE?" Raiko: "You're still stalking us?!" (Gets up) "And you even got yourself a scooter!" Blue Jay: "What scooter?" Raiko: "Ugh!" (Looks around) "Hey, where did Ryder and Skylon go?" Blue Jay: "Who are Ryder and Skylon?" Raiko: "My friends!" Suddenly Ryder and Skylon walk into the shot from nowhere. Ryder looks disappointed. Ryder: "Guys, I've got bad news." Raiko: "What?!" Blue Jay: "Bacon?" Ryder: "What? No! And why are you even here?" (Turns to Raiko) "It's a letter from King Tryan McLine Frechicken the Third." Raiko: "What's it about?!" Ryder: "Apparently someone filed in a complain about a tree." Raiko: "What?!" Ryder: "There used to be a big old tree here before we built this race park. I guess someone was mad that it got cut down." Skylon: "And if we don't get a tree back by this weekend, they're gonna close down Taters Scooter Race Park!" Raiko: "What?! We have to go talk to King Tryin about this!" Ryder: "Yeah! I knew we shouldn't have cut down that tree, but it was pretty much dead anyway!" Blue Jay: "WHERE IS THE KING?!" Ryder: "At the castle? Where else?" (Turns back to his friends.) "C'mon guys, let's go!" Everyone gets on there scooters and rides off. King's Castle Shot of the king sitting in his throne. The king is a "Zebraffo". He has a body of a hippo, a head and neck of a giraffe, and the colours of a zebra. He's sitting in his throne derping, when we hear the door open (and see the shadow of the door on the king). Ryder, Skylon, Raiko and Blue Jay walk down the red carpet to the king. King Tryin: "Yes, lovelies?" Ryder: "What's up with the threat of closing Taters Scooter Race Park down?" King Tryin: "You dearies cut down a quite valuable tree. That's not good for the environment." Ryder: "But it was gonna die anyway!" King Tryin: "What filthy lies!" Skylon: (Stepping forward) "Hey, who was this 'someone' to file a complaint, anyway?" King Tryin: "I believe it was a lovely collie, laddies." Ryder, Skylon and Raiko: "Collie!" Ryder: "Of course!" King Tryin: "Well, get along now, young'uns. And if I don't see a great big tree by this weekend, that whole 'Taters' thing will be completely ripped down." Ryder, Skylon and Raiko walk back down the castle to leave, grumbling, as Blue Jay skips along behind them. Random Forest The group is traveling back to Taters Scooter Race Park on their scooters, not very quickly but not very slowly. They end up bumping into Collie and Platypus, casually walking through the forest for absolutely no reason whatsoever. Collie: (Rolling her eyes) "What are you guys doing here?" Ryder: "Thanks for filing a report about an already dead tree!" C0llie: "Your welcome!" Ryder grumbles at Collie's sarcastic remark. Collie: "There's nothing you can do now, dummies! Have fun trying to grow a tree in like, two days!" (Leans in closer to them) "Because, you do know it's like, Thursday today, right?" Skylon: "Saint Paper Bags! It is!" (Looks at Collie) "That's impossible!" Collie: "I know! And before you guys know it, I'll have like, my very own dance school! Come on, Platypus!" (Collie and Platypus walk away). Ryder: "I still don't get what she's going on about a dance school, but okay." Taters Scooter Race Park Ryder, Skylon, Raiko and Blue Jay are all standing on the race track with their scooters laying on the ground. Ryder: "Where are we supposed to get a seed to plant a tree?" Raiko: "Good question." He quickly searches all around them, dashing from one spot to another, before coming back to Ryder. "Nothing." Ryder: "Hmmm..." They all stand there in thought as Blue Jay derps to the side. Suddenly, Porcupine pops out from a nearby bush. "Why not use one of those acorns that were on Skylon's scooter?!" She runs out of the bush, yanks some of Ryder's fur out of his arm, then runs away. Ryder: "Ow! What the heck!" Skylon: "That's a good idea! I think they're still laying around by Taters Cafe! Come on, guys!" Everyone except Ryder gets on their scooters and speeds off. Ryder: (Still standing there) "Yet no one is just a wee bit curious about that creepy porcupine?!" In the centre of the race track Everyone is in a circle around a pile of dirt which Ryder is patting down. Ryder: "There! It's planted! But how are we going to make it grow before the weekend?!" Raiko: "We should water it!" He quickly darts away, then darts back again with a watering can. He begins pouring water on the ground. Skylon: "Just watering it won't help! There must be some way to make the tree grow faster!" They all sit there in deep thought. Ryder: "I know! We could make the tree grow..." (Close shot of his face) "...the power of scooter racing!" Raiko: "Good idea! That should work for sure!" Ryder: "C'mon guys! If we race around the track enough, that should be enough scooter racing spirit to get the little acorn to grow into a great big oak tree!" Everyone gets on their scooters. They begin racing around, yet it doesn't seem fast enough. Ryder: "Faster!" Shot from above the course, showing all four of them racing insane circles around the track. Ryder: "Faster! Faster!" They are racing around the course at over-insane speeds now, it doesn't even make sense. A magical energy begins to form from. It begins to grow a plant from the acorn, but then suddenly, it completely dies.Ryder suddenly stops racing. Raiko stops beside him. Raiko: "What's wrong, Ryder?" Ryder: (As the other two stop beside them) "It not enough." Skylon: "What are you talking about? Of course it's enough! Come on, let's go!" Ryder: "No, it's not! I think we need just one more person!" Skylon: (Unimpressed) "Yeah, who?" Porcupine suddenly flies out of nowhere on a scooter. Porcupine: "Me!" Ryder: "Uh, sure?" Porcupine: "Oh, Ryder! It was my DREAM to join you!" (Pause) "...And your friends..." Skylon: (Sarcastically) "Thanks." Ryder: "Er...yeah, sure! Anyway, let's go, guys!" Everyone begins to speed around the track at insane speeds again. The magical cloud forms again, and we watch as it makes the little sprout grow into a great big oak tree. Ryder: (As they continue riding on their scooters) "We did! We did it guys, we did it!" Everyone in unison: "Yay!" Everyone continues to race around the track at a more moderate pace. Collie and Platypus are casually walking up to the park holding ice cream for whatever reason. They see what is going on. They both stop dead in their tracks. Platypus's ice cream drops. Collie: "Grrrr! Why do they always have to win, why?" (Turns to Platypus) "Oh, I'm going to get my dance school, I just know! Trust me, Platypus! Trust me!" She storms off while Platypus continues standing there, staring at the race track. Suddenly, a hot air balloon comes down from nowhere. King Tryin is sitting in it. King Tryin: "Good job, me laddies. For your fine effort, you all deserve..." King Tryin takes out a large bag and looks inside. "...Acorns? Well then, I thought their were toys in here. Santa Claus lied to me. Okay." He begins dumping the acorns out of the bag anyway, and it starts raining acorns. Raiko: "BLECH! Why so many ACORNS?!" Ryder continuously dodges the acorns as Blue Jay gets hit in the head in the background. Porcupine starts catching up to him. Ryder: "Oh jeez!" (Starts speeding up). Skylon suddenly appears beside him, and they both speed off. The camera begins zooming out and pans up towards the sky, then dissolves into the credits. Credits Scene after credits of King Tryin walking back to his throne King Tryin's throne is completely covered in acorns. King Tryin: "Well, I'll be, how odd is that." He goes and sits on the throne even though there are acorns everywhere. Category:Scripts Category:Taters Category:THAX-39